Two Birds: An Aberrant Love Story
by painterly
Summary: "Two birds on a wire. One tries to fly away and the other watches it close from that wire. He says he wants to as well but he is a liar." He never realized how big a part of his life she was until she left. Now he wanted her back. Better plot inside.
1. Five Step Process

**Two Birds: An Aberrant Romance **

**Pairing: Draco/Luna **

**Slighty AU – Set after fourth book. None of fifth through seventh has happened or even thought of happening yet. **

PLOT: Draco can't get Loony Luna out of his head. He's always loved teasing her. Picking on her. It was fun. But when she becomes friends with Harry Potter and his group in her fifth year he notices. Oh does he notice. At first he tries to ignore her again. Go back to his old life before the Lunacy. But he can't – get – her – out – of – his – head! Suddenly he wants her complete attention to be on him and him alone. He goes to great lengths to once again become the center of her lovely little loony lunaverse. But it's easier said than done. She seems impenetrable. She was solid and yet… so translucent and untouchable. . Like moonlight, he could see her and dream of her, but not capture her and keep her for his own. But he could try.

A kind of aberrant romance ensues.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haha well that summary is pretty long… too long. If you clicked the link and read it thanks for coming this far! I'm back, if any of you have read my other stories. Those were really just… for funsies I suppose. I think I'm a bit of a better writer now. Well, I'll let you decide. Anyway I'm very excited to write my first Harry Potter fic! And I won't write anymore because I barely ever read the AN's so I don't expect anyone to read mine much. Enjoy, please. **

**Constructive criticism is always accepted darlings! **

**PS: A lot of this story has some Regina Spektor lyrics and such stuck in her because I love her so very very much. So yeah, DISCLAIMER: I do not own her lyrics or J. K. Rowling's beautiful characters. **

**Prologue: **_**November, Year 3**_

"Freak." Blue met blue. _Blue sea, blue sky, blue pain._ Draco spit at his victim's feet and smirked as he heard his cohorts snickering behind him. He turned and made his way back up to the castle for dinner. It was growing cold and the sky was darkening. He had had enough of her. For now.

"Until next time, Love," He held up a casual hand feigning fondness as he walked away from her. _Cruel. _He was being cruel. She didn't want a next time.

A few of his friends made some snide parting comments and then hurried to catch up with him, already halfway to his destination.

In the distance, on the border of the lake, a soaking wet Luna Lovegood rang her hair out onto the grass. At least they had helped her out this time. And she had gotten better at swimming too.

**Chapter 1: **_**September, Year 4**_

Was it wrong to say that Draco couldn't wait to get on the train so that he could scope out his little Loonatic and torture her starting from day one? Make her regret even riding the train, or going to Hogwarts, or even, perhaps, existing? Last year he hadn't found time for her until late October. He wouldn't make the mistake this year. He had it all planned out.

Step 1) Criticize her for just about everything.

Step 2) Rough her up a bit.

Step 3) Sit back and let his friends have some fun.

Step 4) Laugh a little.

Step 5) Promise another encounter.

Lather, rinse, and repeat.

And maybe he would add a few extra steps in sometimes just for kicks. Oh yes, she was his very own personal –

"Excuse me. My father's the editor." That had to be her. Oh what timing. Someone up there really liked him for some reason. Must be the hair.

"I – oh. Well… it's got some interesting… I mean it's quite…" What? That annoying know-it-all voice – must be Granger. What was she doing in the same compartment as Lovegood? They were completely opposites.

"I'll have it back, thank you." Luna again. She must've had Hermione look at the _Quibbler_, that ridiculous piece of trash*. Well, as long as she was already in a bad mood he might as well intervene some.

Draco opened the door but was surprised when he saw Longbottom, _Potter_, and two Weasleys sitting cozily in the cabin along with Granger and Little Luna. Oh well. Some other time then. He did his usual damage leaving sooner than usual. The Terrific Trio bored him now. But he didn't want to target Lovegood while she was in the midst of such people. They would only get in his way. No, he would corner her later when she was alone. He couldn't wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna had to admit she was a bit nervous. Her father had walked her to the train as always, kissed her a fond farewell and set off to go on his most recent adventure – hunting for Hugglehorns in Peru.

She twiddled a stand of her hair between her lithe fingers as she searched the train for an open compartment. Idly she kept an eye out for _Him. _Oddly (but not terribly so), Draco Malfoy had taken a liking to her last year. Someone up there must not like her for some reason. Must be the hair.

Her hair had not really ever been a strong feature of hers. But she never knew what to do with it so she just let it grow and grow and maybe eventually she would – Oh an empty compartment. Lovely.

Luna sat down by the window and took out the latest edition of the _Quibbler_. Her father's pride and joy. Flipping through the pages, she began to enjoy the peace and quiet of the –

"Hi, Luna," she looked up. It was Ginny Weasley. Luna had always envied her fiery red hair just a little. But she was nice and had talked to her a little last year. A potential friend, perhaps? "Is it okay if we take these seats?" Just then Luna realized that there were more people with Ginny. A tall, meek looking boy, and – lo and behold – Harry Potter and his friends. Luna mentally chided herself for forgetting that Ginny's older brother, Ron, was friends with him. Silly Luna.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Luna blinked and turned her gaze to Ginny for a second just realizing that in her daydreaming she had been staring at Harry. She looked back at him thoughtfully. He seemed nice despite many many articles she had read about how crazy he was…

"Yes," she answered. Half aware of the conversation. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're _Harry Potter," she quickly added. She was never one for small talk and she was just so _excited._

"I know I am," Harry answered. Oh witty, was he.

The tall, meek looking boy chuckled next to Harry and Luna instantly turned her gaze to him. Instead of being offended (as someone else may have been) she felt bad that she didn't know who he was. Maybe a friend of Harry's who hadn't gotten any credit these past years?

"And I don't know who you are."

He blushed. It was kind of sweet looking, really. Ginny introduced him as Neville Longbottom. Then she went back to her _Quibbler. _Those runes were very interesting. She kept turning the magazine upside down to try and decode the magic but it was harder than it seemed. In her slight boredom and trouble with reading the runes her ears picked up on a few of Ron Weasley's remarks. She hadn't realized how funny he was.

Gosh, everything seemed to be going great. She was actually sitting in a compartment with people who liked her. Ron Weasley was insanely funny. Neville Longbottom was a joy. Ginny was so very friendly. Harry Potter asked to read some of the _Quibbler_ (!!!!!) and Hermione was… well, she wasn't the nicest. But at least she tried to cover up her rudeness…

Ron: Anything good in there? (Asking Harry implying the _Quibbler_)

Hermione: Of course not The _Quibbler's_ rubbish, everyone knows that.

Luna: Excuse me, My father's the editor.

Hermione: I – oh. Well… it's got some interesting… I mean, it's quite…"

Luna: I'll have it back thank you.

This of course set her in a rather scratchy mood. Then of course, what better timing than to have _Him_ burst into the cabin. But oddly enough, he didn't insult her. In fact, he barely looked at her. He just made some rude comments to basically everyone in the cabin but her. And then he left.

_You step on all my parts and then you walk right out the door…_

Maybe this year would be grand. Or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***In the book, it's actually Harry who read it and Hermione who commented but to kept it all realistic here I made it from Draco's POV and he doesn't know that Harry is in there yet. And yes, this scene is basically in the fifth book. I'm trying to stick to the cannon as much as possible as far as relationships go. After this chapter that will probably never happen again… **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A bit slow I know. But it will pick up! I promise! Please tell me what you liked, what you hated with a passion, what you look forward to (or not) ANYTHING! Love you all unrequitedly. **


	2. Draco is a Hero

**Chapter 2: **_**September, Year 4**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing and alerting and such and such. That's very sweet of you! ******** (Also, I put the pages from where I got this in the book in case anyone is interested. Though I doubt anyone is… haha) Enjoy my dears! **

(Book 5 pages 261-262) Draco couldn't help but keep an eye on the petit Ravenclaw as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws exited one of the greenhouses near him. He had just had Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor with Professor Grubbly-Plank as a substitute. He was actually in a rather good mood because he had spent the entire lesson mocking Harry Potter and his friends. His mood was heightened when he saw _Her_ coming over his way. Then his mood was lowered when he saw her going to _Potter. _

Curiously (and a little annoyed) he peered over to see Luna Lovegood surrounded by Potter, Weasley, Granger, Weaslette and a few random students. Two girls (who he recognized as Parvati and Lavender) were giggling together and looking at the blonde with the large eyes and motchy jewelry.

Luna was talking to Potter. Luna was supporting Potter. And then Hermione was talking to her. And then Luna walked off, radish earrings (he could see the small dollops of red dangling from her pale earlobes from anywhere) bouncing as she did so. What had she said? Why were the girls laughing? Why did he care?

"What are you hanging around Potter for huh Loonny? Are you his new fangirl or something? I bet you do nothing but sit around and dream of him all day. That's why you always look so out of it. That's why you ignore me when we pass in the halls. That's why you-"

Draco was shaken out of his temporary haze as Crabbe nudged him slightly. "Draco, man let's go. Potions!"

"Screw potions," Draco muttered. "I'll see you. Tell Snape I'll write a ten page essay about the many fascinating uses of Pheonix Tears by tomorrow." And with that Draco set off on a hunt. A hunt for a little Luna Bird…

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He should've been ashamed of himself. By now he basically had her schedule memorized. From the time she ate in the morning (she favored apple pancakes and water, or sometimes milk. Never orange juice. That was icky. The pulp- too thick for her taste) to her evening routine of searching the corridors she walked through for some fantastical made up creature on her way back to her dormitory.

_Suppose I never ever met you… _He figured it would have been better if he had never even considered bullying her in the first place. Then he wouldn't have skipped so many classes. Or had to write so many make-up essays. Or have to stay up extra late. Or wonder if those striped stockings Luna was wearing under her school socks were new. The thing was, Little Lovegood was taking over him. And that worried him.

So Draco decided that enough was enough. He would stop. He was done. Through. No more Lovegood. No more skipping classes. His grades would go back up. By god he was a bloody _Prefect!_ He should know better than to get mixed up with a foolish little girl. She wasn't even attractive. So there. Draco Malfoy was done. *

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna felt like walking on air. _I went flying out of my window I went flying out of my window. Been caught doin it once or twice but it feels so real nice… _She had friends. Real friends. Nice friends. Sweet friends. And _He_ hadn't bothered her all year. That was the best part.

But wait. No, that _wasn't_ the best part. The best part was that Harry Potter was being nice to her. He was a very likable fellow, really. Just yesterday he had asked her about how her father was doing and how the _Quibbler_ was holding up and had her father found any Hugglehorns yet and all the best of luck to him. The thing was, he seemed genuine. Or at least, not cruel. Like _Him._ Harry at least humored her. But in a nice way. A good-natured way. Even when he was sarcastic he was… nice.

_You are my sweetest downfall... _Dare she even think – oh my. Was Luna Lovegood in love with The Harry Potter?

Luna didn't think she had ever been in love before. Not like this. Well now this was just too good to be true. Something bad just HAD to happen right about now. Luna was on cloud nine nothing could possibly get any better. Now if only she could find some nargles–

"Luna! Hey, hi, uhm… well hullo there."

"Hello Harry." Luna smiled up at him. He was standing there, a head taller than her, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hi. I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend." He looked so pure right there as he said that Luna was stunned.

"With Ron and Ginny and…?" she trailed off not getting her hopes up. She wasn't as dumb as some thought she was. She wouldn't be led on, even if her heart was doing flip flops and her stomach seemed to clench itself in a nervous but euphoric way.

"No, well, I mean if you'd like it sure I guess, but what I mean is – no – not with them just you and… and me. You and me. Together." This all came out in a flurry of Harryesque jabber but what Luna got from is was – Harry Potter was asking her out to Hogsmead on a date. OH my. Oh my indeed. _In a town that's cold and grey we will have a sunny day… _The sun was coming out.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was not happy. He was not happy at all. He had just learned from some stupid girls at his breakfast table that _Luna Lovegood_ was going to Hogsmead with _Harry Potter_ this weekend. On a date. A _date._ A bloody _**DATE.**_ Who did he think he was? _Don't you know that I belong arm and arm with you baby…? _

He shook his head and took a long swig of pumpkin juice. He did not just feel jealous, like _actually jealous_ of _Potter_? Was he going crazy? Oh god this was not good. Bloody hell. Malfoys were not jealous of Potters. Ever. Especially over something – someone – he had sworn off.

But Draco was angry with_ her_. He was angry with her for ignoring him. For not noticing his absence. For not at least staring at him with those large blue eyes of hers questioningly only to have him smirk back at her to remind her that he was there and he was merely planning one big session for her… all for her…

Where were his plans? His five step process? There was only one solution. Oh Lunabird, beware.

_Leafs become most beautiful when they're about to die… _

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna had to admit she was a bit nervous. A date. How did one go about having a date? Was it up to her? Was it up to Harry? Should she bring money? Should she dress up? What about her hair?

After twenty minutes of experimenting with her hair in multiple up-dos Luna found that it just wasn't her. She let it hang long and loose as usual and wore what she usually did, except she wore a pair of high brown boots which she had been saving for something special since last Christmas. Here it was. Here she went.

Harry was a charmer indeed. He knew just where to take her. They went to the candy shop and then the bookstore. Perfect. Luna had always fancied Chocolate frogs. So peppy. They just made her feel so bubbly and light as they went down.

Harry seemed to be making sure that she was having a great time. He was a complete gentleman. And Luna felt wonderful in her boots. **(AN: Shoes really just make a girl feel so great. It's true) **

In the bookstore Luna went straight to the Muggle literature section and picked out a book she had been wanting to read: Interview with the Vampire.

Harry raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Vampires Luna? And Anne Rice nonetheless. I'm surprised!" Luna smiled dreamily back to him.

"Well after daddy met up with a group of Vampires who pretended to be humans pretending to be vampires **(AN: Interview with the Vampire reference! Sorry! I'll stop these silly notes)** I thought I'd see what Muggles thought of them."

"You're father sure gets around huh?" Harry smiled.

"I suppose so," Luna said thoughtfully. She was thrilled Harry seemed approving of her interests. "He loves to travel."

"Well," Harry touched her forearm of the arm that was holding the book. "Let me pay for the book."

"Would you do that Harry?" Luna asked gazing into his eyes. What lovely eyes… like Emeralds…

"Of course Luna. Anything…" His eyes grew darker and for an instant Luna was frightened. But not of him. Of what was going to happen. Was it going to happen? Was he going to kiss her…?

_What if I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft-_

"And THANK YOU Potter for turning even the looniest of Loons into blood traitors right before my eyes."

The two pulled away from each other. Harry flushing madly and Luna stiff and pale. It hadn't happened. But almost.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry's words almost sounded like venom was dripping from them. Luna had to wonder, had the hate between these two boys gone so far? And then she looked at _Him _and wondered –

"Why are you in the Muggle literature section Draco?"

Draco looked at her. Suddenly Luna almost thought there was an air of approval in his face but then it was gone and he was mean again.

"I thought I'd burn some trash and save the environment the filthy Muggles are destroying." He said. "Look at me, I'm a _hero_." He said the word like it was a disgrace.

"Come on Luna, let's get out of here," Harry put his hand on the small of Luan's back and began to usher her away and down the stairs so that they could check out. For an instant Luna could've sworn Draco's eyes became black and his face… he looked like he could kill Harry. It scared her but she couldn't look away.

Draco then smirked at here and burned a message into her mind then and there. She didn't know if he could speak in her mind or if he said it out loud but she understood loud and clear: I'm here love, and I'm not going anywhere.

He was so cruel.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was beside himself. How _dare_ he touch her? How dare he almost kiss her? HE should be the one on a date with Luna, HE should be the one to kiss her and HE should be the one – now wait just one moment. Was he _really_ thinking about kissing the lunatic? Did he really want to go out on a date with her? To have her large eyes shining their light on only him, and have him being the only one weaving his fingers through her soft hair… Yes. He had to have her. Had to have her have him be the only one once more.

Draco hated Harry Potter more than ever. He was taking what was Draco's and he should know better.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***This is about where we basically abandon all further cannon plot. Please excuse this if you were enjoying my sneaky plot system. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright there's another chapter. I'm so glad that it's summer and I've got basically nothing to do but write this, read, and play Sims 3. Really, that game is so addicting. So once again reviews are loved but I've always hated it when authors beg for reviews so I won't mention it again. Love you all! **

**PS: Check my profile for updates and sneak previews and other silly attempts of mine to keep you all hooked.... !  
**


	3. I've Got You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. Warning. Everyone (especially Draco) is now moderately to really OOC and Draco is a bit off his rocker. And we start to get into the heavy stuff just a bit. Let's say, our feet are in the water. Here we go. **

**Chapter 3: Mid October, Year 3 **

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draaco couldn't take it. He needed her. Needed her to look at him and only him. He had seen her holding hands with _Him_. Smiling with _Him. Talking, laughing, kissing – _it drove him to bits it really did.

He was done with denial. He knew he needed her. And he knew what he had to do about it.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna ran her fingers over the glassy surface of the lake. It was dark and had an air of forbiddance. She wondered what lay in its depths. Harry had told her stories of the merpeople he had seen. It all fascinated Luna. There was so much to learn in this world, so much to learn.

_Went to school with boring teachers who thought they was all my preachers so I went staring out of my window I went staring out of my window. Been caught doin it once or twice but it feels so real nice oh it feel so real nice that I might do it again… _

She supposed she and Harry were going steady now. Ever since the bookstore, Harry had told her that he wanted to make it up to her. He took her walking in the forest. She introduced him to Thestrals. He told her she was amazing. They took a ride together.

It was… magical.

She couldn't keep her mind off of him.

Luna giggled a little at herself then gasped a little and smiled as a baby Sequined Suribim* nibbled on her ring finger. She smiled down at the little guy as he let out a stream of bubbles from his mouth.

It was getting colder now. Perhaps she would kiss Harry on Halloween…

"You haven't seen any merpeople have you little fella?" She asked him. But she knew that this was silly. Sequined Suribims didn't go that deep.

"Talking to fish now Luna Bird?"

Luna looked up. "Draco? Is that a new nickname for me?" He smirked a little.

"Maybe."

"That's not too bad I suppose…"

She looked back to the lake only to see that the little Suribim had left. She smiled wryly to herself. Even fish were afraid of Malfoys.

"What do you want? Are you going to push me in again?" She started a little as he sat down next to her on the bank. "And where are your friends?" She asked trying to hide how uncomfortable she was, looking around for any signs of accomplices. _Hold on… _Be brave Harry said. Stand up for herself. _One more time with feeling… _And if she needed help, he was there.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and then leaned back to rest on his elbows.

"They're… somewhere, doing Merlin-knows-what. Eating probably, those buffoons."

"Alright," Luna couldn't help but feel awkward. If he didn't want anything… why was he talking to her like … like they were friends or something. Her discomfort grew more when she realized that he was looking at her. No, more like _staring_. And his eyes were nearly penetrating her skull. It was…. Rather terrifying really.

"Are you sure there's nothing-"

"Luna, Luna, Luna…" Draco shook his head a little. "Don't worry, _He_ won't be interfering any time soon."

"Wha-what?!" Luna shrank away as Draco reached a hand out and wrapped it around her neck, tangling her hair in his fingers.

"Shh… hush. Come here love…"

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Flashback…_

_Harry gathered his books and sighed. Professor Umbridge must be the Devil's spawn. She even looked like an ugly little demon-_

_SLAM!_

_Harry's eyes spun as he was thrust up into an alcove behind some statue. _

"_What the bloody h-" _

"_I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say this once, Potter." _

_Harry found himself staring into the most hateful blue eyes he had ever seen. Draco Malfoy had him by his shirt. His books were on the ground by his feet. _

"_Stay away from _my_ Luna or else you will wish you had never been born." _

"_Oh yeah?" Harry couldn't take it. Who the hell did this prick think he was? That was it. He punched him. Hard. Draco's head went back and hit the statue. _

_He came back snarling and punched Harry in the gut. He doubled over. _

_Somehow the two ended up in the corridor. Harry with his nose out of order and possibly a broken rib. Draco had a black eye, a bleeding head and bruised knuckles. Harry was on the ground. Draco gave him one more kick. Harry groaned. _

_Draco smirked and began to walk away._

"_Don't… you dare touch Luna… you jerk." _

_Draco looked back and glared at the boy who lived lying on the ground. _

"_I'll do more than touch her, mate,"_ That was a promise. "_She's mine." _

_Draco smiled to himself. Oh yes he was down. Now all he had to do was get to his Luna Bird and claim his prize. He had learned some useful healing potions from his father last year. So now, it was time. _

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron rushed to see their friend in the hospital wing. He was on a bed with Madam Pomfry fretting around him and trying to make him swallow a rather bad smelling potion.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione demanded, her eyes pooling with concern.

"Mate, you look bad," Ron let out a long breath as he looked over his friend.

Harry's jaw tightened and he looked at his friends faces full of concern. He said one word.

"Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I kissed your lips and I tasted blood…_Luna was stuck. She was paralyzed. She didn't know what to do. What was happening? Was this real? Draco Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy was kissing her and she couldn't move.

She didn't like it. He tasted like mint and need. The feel of harsh violence rippled through her from his lips. Shaking her. Something… something had happened. What?

She ripped her face away from his and tried to pry his hand off her neck.

"What did you do?" She didn't know how but she could just tell that something was wrong.

"Luna love, don't speak," he went in for another kiss but she turned her face to the side. He instantly dove down to her neck, doing damage, making her clench her jaw.

"Tell me Malfoy!"

He pulled back, shocked. His eyes grew stormy grey. His grip on her tightened. "Do not raise your voice at me. I did what was good for you. For both of us," then he calmed down and his tone was loving and gentle. "We can be together now. You and me. And Luna… call me Draco…"

"Draco – _Draco_ let go of me – please I can't do this right now," Luna hurriedly got up, reaching for her wand behind her ear just in case. You never know. Draco was acting odd.

Luna turned away and was about to run back up to the castle when her wrist was yanked on hard and she was pulled down to the ground, her hair sprawled out on the bank of the lake. In the distance she could hear a bird chirping.

"You're not going anyway darling," Draco smiled down at her. He didn't look right.

"I've got you."

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Sequined Suribims and Hugglehorns are both stupid made up creatures that I created. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's a little shorter. Sorry about that. But I feel like a lot happened in this chapter… sorry if it sounds rushed! And just fair warning – in the next few chapters more characters will become involved and it may get a little confusing. Alright till next time lovelies! XOXO **


	4. Parasite

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not much to say… thanks to those who are reading this! Lots more people will come into the story at this point. ALSO! Just recently I found this really great song by The Ministry of Magic (an awesome Wrock band) called Lovegood. Basically it's a love song to Luna. And there are lots more. Check it out, it's great. (And yes, I AM a dork) Enjoy dears. **

**Chapter 4 – Halloween, Year 4**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Luna was, for loss of a better word, in shock. Yesterday at the lake Draco had kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her again over… and over… and she… well, she hadn't done much. She hadn't even told him to stop. She was just, paralyzed. _Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet, and so soft…_ But it hadn't been soft. Draco had been demanding and almost urgent.

After he had had his fill of her he gave her one last kiss on the cheek and left her sitting there. Wanting so much to dive into the water and be _clean_.

Now came the big decision: To tell Harry or not.

Luna weighted her options in her head.

Figuring that Harry would find out eventually… Luna decided to tell him. She then got out of her four poster and ignored the giggles and whispers that seemed to die down whenever she came in the vicinity of the other girls in her dormitory. She got dressed in her new festive black and orange striped tights, placed her wand behind her ear and without another thought went down to breakfast.

The Great Hall was filled with floating candles and ghosts floated two and fro laughing and talking. The smell of pumpkin pie wafted in through the doorway. Luna's mouth began to water.

"Luna!" She looked over to shoulder just in time to have Harry wrap his arms around her, thoroughly crushing her in a bear hug. Luna smiled a little and hugged him back.

"Happy Halloween Harry," she smiled up at him.

"Happy Halloween Luna," Harry said, though he seemed a little distracted. "Listen I need to talk to you."

"You are now, dear."

"Right. Uh, listen…" Harry moved them into an alcove in front of the Great Hall so as not to attract attention and get out of people's way.

"I think… I think Draco Malfoy is after you."

Luna's tongue dropped down into her stomach.

"About that Harry.-"

"Luna, what is _that_?" Luna followed Harry's eyes down to the base of her neck. Oh no. A large _dark_ hickey was there sticking out like a sore thumb on her pale skin. She inwardly kicked herself for never bothering to look in the mirror.

Harry looked as if he were about to explode. Luna bit her lip.

"He touched you didn't he? He got to you before I did, didn't he?" Harry sounded more like he was talking to himself rather than her. "I should've-dammit – I should've found you that night! God what an idiot I am – what else did he do to you?!"

For the first time in a while Luna was a bit scared of Harry. But she swallowed it and looked up at him. Then, in a calm voice said, "He kissed me. But he didn't hurt me."

"Oh my god…Bloody hell Luna. I'm so sorry. I warned him-"

"Harry, Harry, darling look at me – I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. I'll just button my robes all the way up – see? Now no one will see. And later I'll go find Ginny. I'm sure she knows how to get rid of these."

"But Luna, you didn't even… you didn't even come to find me?" It sounded like a question. Harry was hurt. What had _happened?_

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat. Come on." It was direct, but soothing. Luna took his hand gently in hers and led him to the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and Neville.

"Hey Hi, hi Luna," A chorus of voices came. Luna smiled. Her friends.

"Hullo all. Happy Halloween. Did you know that tonight is when Fuzzy Teeterpips come out?"

"Uh… no I didn't, Luna," Ron scratched the back of his head. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny took a bite out of her toast. Neville coughed and tried to hide a smile. Harry put his arm around Luna and kissed her head.

Luna paid no mind and promptly began to pile her plate with eggs and a slice of pie. Yum yum.

"I like your tights Lovegood. Did you buy them off a deranged hobgoblin?" Lavender could be a real jerk.

Ron nudged her as Ginny and Harry glared daggers at her.

"What? I was asking a serious question," Lavender pulled an innocent face. Luna ignored her.

Lavender rolled her eyes in a "whatever" kind of way. "Aaaanyway guys… soooo there's gonna be an awesome Halloween party tonight. Are you guys coming?"

"Sure sounds fun," Harry said.

"Yeah, I love parties," Ginny smiled nymphishly.

"Oh we know that…" Ron said under his breath.

They all giggled a little as Ginny gasped and smacked her brother playfully on the head. He proceeded to choke on his bacon and Harry had to hit him on the back repeatedly while a group of Slytherins laughed from across the room.

"God, you'd think they'd have nothing better to do but watch us and wait for something to happen," Hermione glared at them from behind _The Daily Prophet_.

"You're celebrities," Neville said.

"Well look who's developed a sense of humor," Ginny pushed his playfully.

"You're so violent Gin!" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

Luna rubbed her neck.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

No one quite knew who had orchestrated the party. But about half the school showed up to the largest dungeon. Candles flickered and food was stationed at tables all around the room. Couches, chairs and cushions were strewn about for anyone to relax and chat. In a corner was a small stage where the resident Ravenclaw band, Quindolin and the Hex Girls*, had set up and were getting ready to perform.

Harry and Luna found a cozy loveseat near the fireplace and the others sort of spread out. It was nice. Then some Slytherins came with Fire Whisky and the party _really _started.

Around 10, Padma came giggling and obviously drunk to Luna and Harry who were in a deep conversation about Fuzzy Teeterpips.

"Harry! Luna! Guess – Whoa! – Guess what?"

"What Padma?" Harry said in a slightly amused, slightly concerned voice.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weaslyey are _sssnogging!" _she then was reduced to a fit of giggles and collapsed in the armchair opposite them.

Harry chuckled. "About time."

Luna sighed.

"I'm going to get some pumpkin juice. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, thanks love. A butterbear – unspiked – sounds good." He kissed her before she left and then settled back into the couch, gazing at the fire.

Two hands then covered his eyes.

"Whoa, Luna that was fast!" He turned around to see, not Luna but Ginny. "Oh, sorry Gin. What's up?"

"Nothing. Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

Ginny then climbed on top on couch and clumsily made her way to sit partially on his lap.

"Thhanksss!"

She smiled a bit and began to play with his hair.

"Ginny… are you drunk?"

"OH, just a little."

"Right…"

She giggled.

"Hey listen, I won't tell Ron okay? But make sure you get back to your dorm-"

_She will kiss you till y our lips bleed. But she will not take her dress off…_

"Harry, do you like me?" She rested her head on his shoulder. Brushing it off for her not being right in her head, Harry shuffled away a bit.

"Of course I do. I've known you for, what, four, five years?"

"No, I mean like, _really_ like me."

"Ginny, what do you mean-?"

"Harry I want to kiss you."

And she did.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Luna carefully eyed the butterbear bottle she was holding. Making sure it hadn't been spiked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Loony Lovegood." She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. She turned around to see Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins.

"Hello boys," she tried to stay calm, focusing on Goyle's ridiculously large nose.

"Enjoying the party? Mind if I have a drink?" Blaise took the drink out of her hands and took a long swig draining about half of it. He smirked down at her.

Luna sighed and reached for another then began to walk away.

"Hey – where're you goin'…?" The comments kept on coming but Luna wasn't listening. All she could see was Ginny, her first and best friend Ginny Weasley, on top of Harry and kissing him. Oh Merlin.

The group behind her finally noticed and she could hear a bunch of hoots and hollers coming her way.

"Guess you weren't enough for Pot Head, huh Loony?" Pansy snickered in her ear.

Luna shook her head and thrust the two drinks into Pansy's hands. Pansy snarled.

"Ugh you think I _want_ these-?!"

"I do," Crabbe took the butterbear and drank while Pansy rolled her eyes. Then shrugged and began to drink the pumpkin juice.

Luna was distraught. She knew it. Something had to happen. And she thought that something had been Draco, but no. It was Ginny. She could feel them. Tears. They were coming she had to get out fast –

"Umf!" Luna looked up. She had run right into the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"Gee, didn't know you wanted me this badly, love," he smirked down at her and reached down to caress her face.

Luna pulled away.

"Stop. Please leave me alone."

He grabbed her wrist.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harry pulled Ginny off of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna. She saw him. She saw Ginny kissing him. He heard people cat calling. He saw Luna run away. Oh god he had to fix this now.

"Wha? Baby-"

"Ginny, please leave me alone!" He had to find her, explain things to her, apologize.

He searched in the corners and by the drinking table. Thinking she had left he left the dungeon to hear sobs coming from behind a statue. Distantly he thought to himself, _Popular place_.

He was torn between searching for Luna and investigating the sobbing statue. Well, what if Luna was behind the sobbing statue? There we go. He investigated.

To his surprise it was Cho Chang. She had her hands wrapped around her knees and a handkerchief to her face.

"Cho?"

She looked up. Her eyes were swollen and small.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't – didn't realize I was being so loud…" She wiped her face and started to stand up. "I'm going to leave now,"

"Wait, Cho, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry couldn't deny he had a sore spot for his former crush.

"Oh yes I'm fine it's just… it's just…"

"It's just…" Harry prompted her.

Cho sobbed again and slid down to the floor. Harry sat down next to her.

"You see… I thought I was over him Harry! I _knew_ I was! And now I'm dating Michael Corner and he is so so great, you know? You know Harry? And we decided to throw this party and I knew that then I would be over him and…and…"

"And…"

"And I love him so much."

He held her until she stopped. Then he accompanied her to her dorm. Forgetting that Luna was in her house. Forgetting that he could've asked Cho to check on her. He went to bed.

_I was sleeping by the waste side of tomorrow…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**11:56, the dungeon Halloween party **

"Draco, I have to tell you something," Luna looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes?" he smirked. He just _knew_ she loved him-

"I think you're brain is infested with Willyworms." And she looked serious.

Suddenly Draco flooded with utter vexation. He grabbed her thin arms and shook her.

"Are you fucking _serious?_"

_Life inside a music box ain't easy…._

Luna's eyes grew wider, if that was even possible.

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing if you want! I think it's the only reason for your… for your actions!"

_The mallets hit the gears are always turning…_

"You think that I am infested with some sort of bloody made up_** parasite**_?! Luna Lovegood you must be the most crazy, demented, deranged, _mental_ little girl I have ever-!"

…_and everyone inside the mechanism is trying to... _

Suddenly he was well away that the entire room was looking at him. The band had stopped playing. Luna looked like a tiny trapped owl. Her feathers were bound and she couldn't get out.

…_get out… _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***Yes I DID steal that from Scooby Doo. Be quiet. Don't judge me. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that was unusually long wasn't it? I hope you all liked that. My story outline isn't as evenly spaced as it should be haha. More to come in good time loves! **

**ALSO! Check out my profile for sneak peeks and stuff. "I do this because I'm paranoid." :P **


	5. The Aftermath of Firewhisky Pt 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CAUTION! Angst, and relationship problems follow. You have been warned. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Flashback:

_Early January Morning, Year 3 _

"_Please Draco," Luna said. "Give me my wand back." _

"_You want it back so badly? Next time put it somewhere less accessible Loony," Draco smirked. _

End Flashback:

Draco could remember when he didn't care for Luna at all. He was happy. He had friends (or at least a group of people who were loyal to him). He had good grades. A kind family, for the most part. Then he found her.

Oddball.

Weirdo.

Innocent.

He could see right through her so easily and yet… he felt like sometimes she wasn't even there. Like moonlight or an invisible nymph. And all of a sudden he couldn't wait to just _taint_ her. Ruin her. And so it began. But when did that malice turn into…. Obsession?

Or worse… Love?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The day after Halloween, Year 4 **

Luna lay on her back in her dormitory. Thinking about _Him_. What had she ever done to him? She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, clutching her pillow to her face. What had she ever done to make Harry love her? Or did he still?

Luna squeezed her eyes shut and winced at the memory of her best friend on top of her boyfriend. It hurt.

Luna weighed her options in her head.

She figured that she had to attack this problem head on or else… or else she could fall apart.

Luna made up her mind, got dressed, made sure to check the mirror (out of bad experiences), and went down to breakfast. The giggles didn't even faze her. In fact, she treated them as some sort of white noise. Isn't it funny what one can consider normal?

_This is how it works. It feels a little worse… _

Harry was upon her as soon as she was out of her dormitory.

"Luna," Harry was desperate. "I'm so sorry, please let me explain!"

"Okay," Luna said serenely.

"Listen, Ginny was… Ginny was drunk and not herself. She came over to me- I thought that she would just pass out or something, like Padma, remember? Yeah, so anyway suddenly she started telling me that she wanted to kiss me and she did and – oh god I was in such a state of shock – oh Luna you have to believe me, but listen it's not all her fault! I think she just wasn't right in her head, you know?" he was panting. Some people were staring. But he paid no mind.

"I… I understand, Harry." Luna touched his arm.

He fell into her so easily. He was so relieved…

"Luna…" he took her in his arms. "I won't give you up without a fight. I promise."

"All right Harry. I trust you."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_This is how it works_

_You're young until you're not_

_You love until you don't _

_You try until you can't_

_You laugh until you cry_

_You cry until you laugh_

_And everyone must breathe_

_Until their dying breath…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The Slytherin Common Room – 7:06 AM**

"Skipping breakfast Draco?" Theodore Nott leaned against the marble fireplace. His arms crossed. His dark hair tastefully combed, but not too much. He held an air of regality but not arrogance. He was slightly cleverer than Draco. So Draco had no choice but to see him as an equal. And of course, Theodore was pureblood.

"Hangover, mate," Draco peered at a potion for a minute before downing it. "The effects will take about thirty minutes. I'll just eat a lot at lunch." He leaned back into the leather of the sofa. Sliding into comfort. God, his head hurt.

"That was a… pretty mad party last night, eh?" Theodore pushed himself off the fireplace and walked over to the common room coffee table. He picked up a random book and pretended to examine it.

Draco nodded. "Sure was…"

"And you and Lovegood… well _that_ sure was exiting."

Draco frowned. "How do you mean?"

Theodore glanced up at Draco and the ghost of a smirk flickered across his mouth but was gone and easy indifference was upon him.

"Oh you know…" He made his way over to the mantle and held up a little black box and shook it in his ear. Finding nothing, he set it back down. Then he moved to sit on the black leather armchair adjacent to Draco's couch.

"When you were holding her arms and yelling at her it was quite… passionate."

Draco looked up at Theodore when he heard this. Surely he wasn't implying…

"Nott, you're off your –"

"Draco!" Blaise Zabini slid into the common room with a dark burst. Followed by Crabbe and Goyle he walked over to Draco. "That was quite a show last night! You sure showed Loony Lovegood."

"Yeah, did you see her face?" Goyle chuckled. Crabbe giggled.

"Oh, it was priceless," Theodore flashed a smile.

_Flashback:_

_**Halloween dungeon party**_

_Draco shoved Luna away from him roughly. She stared at him incredulously and then fled. _

_His gang instantly mobbed him, cheering, laughing, jeering and offering him Firewhisky. _

_The band began to play again. _

"_His daughter's 20 years of snow. She's 20 years of clean. And she never truly hated anyone or anything… she's a dying breed…"_

_End Flashback:_

Draco's head hurt.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Meanwhile – in the kitchens – 7:10 AM**

"I'm sorry Lunaa…." Ginny moaned and leaned her head against a leg of a table. The girls were sitting under a table in the kitchens while a house elf was off to fetch Ginny a potion and some pancakes.

"It's alright Ginny…" Luna played with a bit of her hair. She knew she should feel angry, sad, betrayed but… but Ginny needed her now. And Harry told her not to blame her. She would talk to her about it later. Later, when Ginny was… in a better mood.

Ginny groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Resting her head in her arms.

"You know Ginny, if you get drunk on Halloween night you run the risk of becoming infested with Yellow Bandersnatches*."

Ginny lifted her head a centimeter and glared at Luna.

"That's bullshit."

Luna smiled a little. "Yeah, I made that up."

Ginny let out a howl or laughter. Then moaned and held her head in her arms.

For a while the girls just sat in silence. The bustle of house elves around them filled the void. Then Ginny began to shake a bit. Luna grew concerned.

"Ginny?"

Ginny then began to mumble something… then sniff…and she began to sob right on the kitchen floor.

"Oh Ginny!" Luna petted Ginny's hair like a cat because she didn't know what else to do. "Maybe you should just skip school today?"

"No… no, sniff, Luna I can't do that. Snuffle, sniffle. Listen, Luna I…" Ginny sat up and looked at her best friend. She felt like trash. "I did something terrible last night. Really."

_I've been staying up and drinking in late night establishments telling strangers personal things…_

"Gin-"

Ginny interrupted her. "No listen to me! I –" she took Luna's hand and held it refusing to look in her eyes. "I kissed Harry last night. I don't know why I was _drunk_ I shouldn't of done that! I mean, what was I thinking? I guess it's just that… I used to have a big crush on him. He saved me from the Chamber of Secrets Luna! From… from Tom…"

And then she just cried. Una held her until it was time to go to class. Then Luna stood up and said, "Well, Ginny, this is the aftermath of firewhisky."

Ginny laughed bitterly and said, "So it is, Luna Loo, so it is."

Then the girls departed.

Luna felt uneasy as she made her way to herbology. Maybe she and Harry weren't meant for each other…? NO. Don't think like that Luna. You'll fall faster than ever before.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Meanwhile – In the Ravenclaw Commonroom – 7:07 AM**

"Where were you last night?" Michael corner ran a hand through his dark mop of hair.

Cho shuffled nervously.

"I was… I was drunk Michael and… well somehow I ended up in the corridor and Harry found me-"

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Yes, and he helped me back to the dorm."

Silence.

"You weren't drunk were you?" Michael could tell that she was lying. He could always tell things like that. She fiddled with her jewelry.

Cho could feel tears brimming. She was going to overflow. She shook her head. _No_.

"I don't love you Michael."

Silence.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I think I … I either love Cedric or… or Harry."

Pause.

"I know."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Lunch**

"And I saw RON and HERMIONE snogggging last night at the party! My GOD they were going at it like rabid bunnies!" giggling. Padma had such a very big mouth.

"But that's not the best part!"

An entire section of the Gryffindor table flinched.

"GINNY WEASLEY snogged HARRY POTTER too!!" giggle giggle giggle.

Harry cursed himself for forgetting that she was there. She had passed out on the couch opposite him. Had she really seen everything?

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville. It was a rather stiff lunch.

Suddenly Neville blurted out, "I don't know about you mates, but I kissed Lavender Brown last night." He instantly bushed from ear to ear.

Ginny grinned a little. "Congrats Neville."

Ron clapped him on the back. Hemione "hemm"ed.

Luna couldn't help but notice that Lavender wasn't at lunch that day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***Okay a bandersnatch is actually a made up animal in the poem "Jabberwocky" by the incomparable Lewis Caroll yup yup yup!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well… that was rather depressing wasn't it? Sorry. But this is a very vital chapter. As is the next one. This is the turning point for many relationships in this story! I hope you didn't get too bored. Hang in there! **

**And we're basically almost half way through the story. Isn't that sad? Ha. Anyway. Love you all. But of course, you know that. **


	6. The Aftermath of Firewhisky Pt 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all! In this chapter Draco doesn't really show up that much. But rest assured darlings, he WILL. In fact in later chapters there is an awful LOT of Draco. You may even wonder what has happened to everyone else. He's just… taking a little hangover break because after the party I assure you he got stark drunk with his gang. Yep. This is basically still the aftermath. *sigh* Don't drink guys, it'll get you into trouble **

**PS: I just recently noticed that my story has had over 200 hits (not including guests)! Wow, thanks guys even if you didn't read it! At least you clicked. This makes me happy. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Late December, Year 4**

They decided to go Christmas shopping together. Because, Christmas was approaching. Ho, ho, ho.

So Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville donned their winter jackets and boots and went down to Hogsmeade.

Things had been rocky since Halloween. At least something good had come out of it. Ron and Hermione were now an official couple. Neville was still on a high after kissing Lavender. (Who was still, avoiding meals somehow…)

When they reached the town, Ron and Hermione peeled off on their own. Shyly holding hands. Absorbing each other's warmth through their wool gloves.

Luna looked after them. So lucky. She and Harry…. Weren't exactly in a hand holding mood.

Ginny hid half of her face behind her new wool scarf. She couldn't bear to look at the damage she had done.

"I-I'll see you guys later," she quickly made her way to the Three Broomsticks. She needed some warmth.

Neville smiled at them and awkwardly went off as well.

Luna and Harry were left there alone.

"I have to use the loo," Luna said and went off towards the public bathrooms.

Harry wordlessly followed. So this was what it was like with a cold Luna Lovegood…

He rubbed his gloved hands together as he waited outside for Luna.

"Harry?" Cho Chang walked up to him. She was wearing a long blue winter coat and had on a pair of fuzzy pink earmuffs. Adorable. She smiled shyly at him.

"How are you?"

"Me? Oh… oh yeah I'm good, thanks. Uh…How are you?"

"Fine."

"I heard that Michael broke up – uh, well, rather, you two broke up, did you?"

Cho bit her lip. _Luna does that too…_

"Yes. We did, break up…"

"Oh well I'm sorry about that."

"It was for the best. I didn't love him."

Harry didn't know what to say so he just nodded a bit. He was about to ask her if she was here with anyone when she said, "Harry, would you like to get something to eat with me?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer.

"OH hullo Cho," Luna smiled sweetly fixing her scarf as she came out of the bathroom. She was oblivious.

"Oh, hi, Loon-Luna. Bye Harry," she hurried away. She had forgotten…

Harry was shaken. Had he almost ditched his girlfriend? No. No he would've said no thank you I'm here with Luna…. Right?

"Luna, do you want to get something to eat?" he_ was_ feeling a bit hungry.

"No, not really Harry."

"Well I'm hungry."

…

"Alright fine."

Static.

They walked to the Three Broomsticks as if in slow motion. It was painful.

A gush of warm air and people noise greeted them when they entered.

At the bar Ginny was sitting and talking to someone. She laughed.

Harry felt a little sick.

Luna rubbed her neck.

A nervous habit she had somehow picked up…

She never did ask Ginny for that remedy. But that was okay. The hickey went away after a week… and a half. Harry had avoided her neck until it faded completely. But Harry never gave her a hickey ever anyway so it wasn't like she was missing out.

The two got a window seat somehow.

"So…" Harry was desperate for conversation. "Are you going to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday?"

"Do you want me to stay, Harry?" She peered into his eyes. Green, so green… like emeralds.

He was at a loss for what to say.

"Well, yes, uh, yes I do."

_Didn't you say you wouldn't let me go without a fight? _

"Then I'm staying," she said.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Meanwhile – in the Three Broomsticks at the bar **

Ginny sat down, taking her heavy coat and scarf off. She stuffed it into her gloves and placed them into her coat pockets then folded her coat and held it tight in her lap.

It's funny what things become automatic to us after a while…

"So what would you like love? Love?"

Ginny glanced up, blushing a bit in apology.

"Oh, just a butterbeer please,"

"Oh, just a butterbeer please,"

The barmaid laughed a bit and said, "Coming right up."

The two looked at each other. They had ordered the same thing. In the same way. They were both distracted.

Michael Corner looked at Ginny Weasley.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

They laughed awkwardly.

What an awful, stiff, awkward day.

Michael: Heard you snogged Potter

Ginny: Heard you broke up with Cho

Both: Yeah… *sigh*

Michael: So, anything else going on? Besides the party and all?

Ginny: Oh… nothing…really.

But soon Ginny found she was confiding in him everything. She had wolfed down two butterbeers and he knew the whole story.

Michael: Well, Ginny Weasley. We kind of, broke up at the wrong time didn't we?

Ginny: Or maybe we got together at the wrong time.

Michael: Did we?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Elsewhere – In Hogsmeade **

Draco walked into Hogsmeade with Theodore by his side*. The two weren't friends, per say. But they respected each other. And they both had errands. They were together but apart. A comfortable companionship.

They went into a jewelry shop.

Draco had reserved a piece for months. He picked it up at the front counter and picked out a silver chain to go with it.

It was a present for his Luna Bird. A moon pendant. Draco held it up to the light admiring it. Imagining Luna's face when she saw it. Surely she would leap into his arms-

"Pretty," Theodore was smiling a bit knowingly at Draco. He was holding a small paper bag as well. Draco dropped the pendant and the chain into his bag.

The two left the shop and made their way through the carolers to the bookstore. Theodore needed some stationary.

"Tell me Draco, are you staying for the holiday?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I see."

He had to see what_ she_ was doing first before making any plans…

Draco smirked a bit to himself. Oh Luna. It was just a matter of time before she was his. All his.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***It's about time he showed up!!!!! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Was this boring? I'm sorry. It's not too long. Please stick around for the next chapter! Haha it gets more exciting! I promise :P Love you guys. **

**PS: Thank you so much for everyone who favorited, that's really sweet! **


	7. Touching Moonlight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAPPY 4****TH**** EVERYONE! **I wrote this mostly two days ago and edited it yesterday so I wouldn't have to focus on anything today.So sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. And with that aside… Well I have to say my timeline is horribly out of order. All I can say is that the** DA has been going on throughout this entire thing. **Sorry about not mentioning it… at all. But if you have any worries please let me know and I will do my best to sort it all out for you! But basically the important thing to know is that Umbridge is here, the DA is going strong.

**AND!!!! I have a new poll up on my profile please go vote. I don't ask for much. I don't even ask for reviews (much). And I really appreciate every one of you who favorited or alerted or voted (you guys rock). So yeah, voting would be just great! **

**Oh and because I use some dialogue and stuff right out of the book – Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. She is amazing. Please don't sue me, this is just for fun. It's summer! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A week before Christmas break, Year 4 **

Luna was, for loss of a better word, depressed. She found this silly because it was nearing Christmas time, one of the happiest times of the year (in her opinion).

She wore brand new red and green striped stockings (ignoring the irony of having Gryffindor and Slytherin colors on), checked herself in the mirror and went down to breakfast.

The usual suspects were already there.

When she sat down next to Harry he smiled stifly at her and then turned his attention to the group.

"I know you probably already know this," he lowered his voice a notch. "But we're having a DA meeting tonight." They all nodded. Ginny looked excited. She couldn't wait to hex Michael (for fun, of course).

"Alright we better to potions Harry," Hermione said as she finished her eggs. "Snape likes us to be punctual. And for us, punctual means ten minutes early. Come on Ron!" Ron's ears turned red as he got up and left with his girlfriend.

Harry stood up but not before brushing his lips softly against Luna's. He hesitated. It was like he was supposed to kiss her, not like he wanted to.

_Don't let me out of this kiss…_

_Don't let me say what I say… _

_The things that scare us today…_

_What if they happen some day?_

_Don't let me out of your arms for now…_

She watched him leave.

Ginny frowned. This wasn't good. Inwardly she thought, _'That was the saddest good-bye kiss I've ever seen.' _

_What if the sword kills the pen?_

_What if the god kills the man?_

_And if he does it with love…_

_Well then it's death from above._

_And death from above is still a death._

Luna secretly thought the same thing. In a haze she picked up the closest pitcher and filled up her goblet then took a sip – UCK! Orange juice. She hated it. The pulp was too thick for her taste.

Luna could tell that today would not be a very good day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

*Draco was doing it again. He was waiting for her. He had written Snape so many extra essays this year… but he didn't care. He knew all the things they were learning anyway. His main priority was _Her_.

Draco leaned against a wall as he gazed into the classroom. Luna was sitting near the back row. She looked a little bored… but god, so beautiful.

Suddenly a piece of paper flew into her hair. Draco frowned. Luna blinked and reached up to retrieve it. It gave her ten nasty paper cuts on each of her digits. She bit her lip. _She always does that._

Draco snapped. He ran into the classroom. In the middle of a lecture. And cast a rather nasty hex on the giver of the note who had just been snickering with his friends in the back row.

He was given detention and sent to the headmaster. Smooth.

But the part he couldn't get out of his mind was Luna's eyes. So wide. Endless blue sky. Endless blue possibility. Endless blue love. Staring at him in shock. What was that for?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The Room of Requirement – Right before the holidays **

(page 452)

Luna arrived slightly early to the next DA meeting. She wasn't in a particularly good mood and was a little unsure about what ground she and Harry were on.

He was standing in the middle of the room holding a few gold baubles in his hands.

"Hello," she said, glancing around at all the lovely decorations around the room. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

"No, it was Dobby the house-elf."

Luna looked up. "Mistletoe," she murmured vaguely wondering what it would be like to kiss Harry – someone – under the mistletoe.

Harry looked up too and immediately jumped out from under it. He blushed in apology after he realized what he had done. Luna brushed it off as instinct.

"Good thinking," she looked at him almost playfully. But a bit bitterly. "It's often infested with nargles."

"Whatever you say, Luna."

She looked at him. Then Angelina, Katie, and Alicia came in breathing hard and announcing some Quidditch thing. Luna moved away to enjoy the decorations.

'_He couldn't even kiss me under the mistletoe.' _

Harry smiled and tried to focus on what the girls were saying.

'_I couldn't even kiss her under the mistletoe.' _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Later in the Room of Requirement **

(pages 455/456/457) Harry watched Cho silently as she sobbed quietly in the middle of the room. He didn't know what to do. His lesson was over and everyone had left. For some reason, Cho had chosen to stay back.

"What's up?" Lame Harry. Very lame.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes a little. "I'm sorry."

_The flowers you gave me are rotting and still I refuse to through them away…_

"No, no it's alright…. I – I understand-"

"Do you?" she laughed. But not acidly. A little on the hopeless side. "'Woe is me, woe is me.' That's all I do. I can't even… I can't even – sniff – make up my mind about whether I'm in love with Cedric or…" she looked up at him. "Or if I'm in love with you."

Harry stood absolutely still.

Cho looked up.

"Misteltoe."

A whisper.

"Yeah," Harry suddenly remembered. "Nargles."

"Sorry?"

"Nargles- uh it's probably full of nargles, ask Loony. Uh, Luna." He didn't just call her Loony did he?

But Harry wasn't in his right mind.

"I really like you Harry."

She was much too close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**Later **

Harry walked out of the Room of Requirement in a haze. He could still remember the feel of her lips, the taste of her tears, the way her tongue-

"You kissed her didn't you?" Luna was staring off into space. She vaguely twisted a strand of hair between her fingers. She looked up at a shocked Harry. She bit her lip.

_Cho does that too _

"I thought I would walk you back to your dorm," Luna said.

Harry moved his weight from one foot to the other. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening… But it was.

"Luna I'm-"

"I'm sorry Harry."

She left him.

She silently wished for Cho Chang to become infested with nargles. But she knew that wouldn't happen.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Outside on the grounds**

Draco walked through the snow. Tiny crystals were falling from the sky landing in his hair and eyelashes. His face was freezing and the small plumes of fog that came out of his mouth reminded him that he was still breathing.

He had just gotten out of detention shining trophies. It was so stuffy in there he needed a break. Needed to get outside. The snow was biting. Chilling. Refreshing.

Draco squinted. He thought he saw an angel in the snow. An angel with long billowing hair and… and crystal blue eyes- Luna! What was she doing out here?

Luna was standing alone, her back against the wind, her hair whipping around her small face. She wore no scarf or mittens. She was looking down to the ground as if contemplating something…

"Luna!" he voiced. "What are you doing out here?" His voice caught in his throat as she met his gaze and he saw a few tears freezing on her lower lashes. Beautiful and terrible.

She smiled a bit. "I was thinking of sleeping out here tonight…" she said quietly. She took a few steps forward. She seemed to float through the snowy night. The white illuminating her ghostly.

"You'll freeze…" Draco walked up to her slowly. He wanted to reach out to her and hold her, protect her forever.

"What happened?"

Silence.

"He kissed Cho."

"He? HE? Potter kissed Chang?" Draco felt a surge of blood run to his face. He would kill –

"Don't do anything drastic, Draco," Luna put a frozen hand on his arm. "We both know what good that will do." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her hair. Not harshly, but strong enough to make her stop and turn around.

"I, uh, I have a gift for you," he had been carrying the pendant around with him ever since he had purchased it. Just in case.

"A gift…? For me?" He nodded and pulled out a small silver box wrapped in a blue sparkling see-through mess ribbon. He handed it to her.

"Oh, no Draco I don't need anything-"

"Just take it!" He had to have her take it. Accept it. Accept him.

She accepted his gift and starred at the box for a second.

"Well… open it."

She did.

In between the falling snow he couldn't see her facial expression too well. Eager and impatient he asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's…very pretty Draco," a whisper. Harry hadn't gotten her anything. Well, she shouldn't think that. It wasn't even Christmas yet.

"I picked it out. Just for you. For Christmas. Happy Christmas."

"Thank you, that's sweet," she murmured vaguely.

"So, put it on," he said.

"I'll put it on later. On Christmas day."

"Put it on," he said again looking harshly into her eyes. He touched her hand. Rough, and tender…

She did.

"Beautiful…" he said in a low voice not taking his eyes off her.

_I don't want to live without you…_

She blushed. Or maybe it was just from the cold.

"Draco," she asked suddenly. "Why did you do this? Why do you do all of this? Do you…" She swallowed. "Is it that you love me?"

"Yes."

He didn't miss a beat.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Silence.

_Harry had trailed off an entire list of reasons why. Can we not explain truly why we love someone? _

"Are you staying over the break?" he almost forgot to ask.

"Yes," Luna said.

_I don't want to live…_

"So am I," he smiled and cupped her frozen face in his hands.

'Look at me,' he thought. 'I'm touching moonlight.'

…_Without you…_

"I better get back to the castle," Luna said pulling out of his reach. "I am suddenly unbearably cold."

He followed her, a few steps behind.

Luna stooped down. He wondered if she had hurt herself. He was about to ask when he felt a cold mass of snow on his chest. He looked at her. She was smiling so innocently. Then threw another snowball right at him, narrowly missing his face.

Draco smirked. _That's how you want to play?_ He made a snowball of his own and hurled it (but lighter than he normally would have) at her, hitting her knee.

This continued on. Luna giggling like a sprite. Suddenly she slipped and found herself on the ground. She was breathing hard. Her face was flushed a rosy red.

She smiled and closed her eyes and began to make a snow angel.

Draco stood and watched her for a minute. Soaking up the sights before him. Not wanting this night to end. Wanting this night to make up his entire school memories.

He went over to her and leaned down. He rolled on top of her.

_My angel…_

Her hair was sprawled out in the snow. Fresh snow landed on her nose and melted. She laughed. Charming. Like slay bells.

"Your lips are blue, Luna…"

_Blue lips, blue veins, blue, the color of our planet from far far away…_

Draco reached down and kissed her swallowing her breath.

_Blue… the most human color…._

Luna kissed him back lightly brushing her lips against his. His lips burned her mouth and she was filled with an overwhelming sense of heat, even while lying in the snow. In the back of her mind she could hear Ginny scoffing and saying, '_Signs of frostbite.' _Luna ignored it. She sighed when he trailed his hands down her sides and nipped on her lower lip.

_This_ was real magic.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Over time**

_Luna_ had never imagined herself being with the likes of Draco Malfoy. Well, maybe being sad, but not being happy. Joyful. Blissful. When she first met him he was menacing. Cruel even. But somewhere along the way he blurred in and out of focus and she missed some changes here and there. She was glad for those changes.

Draco was always sweet, kind, and caring. As long as she didn't anger him. Then he would turn into a time bomb, exploding in colorful language and sometimes violence. But she always undid the damage. She always cared for him. Even when he apologized and shouted at himself and told her that he didn't deserve her.

_For those who still can't recall the desperate colors of fall…_

_Draco _hadn't EVER seen himself with the likes of Luna Lovegood. She had always been off the radar or in full throttle torture mode.

He tried to smirk and tell himself that what Malfoys wanted Malfoys got. And that was exactly what was happened. This was proof. But really, what was the real reason he was so happy? Was it because… _because you were afraid of not being accepted by the one thing you wanted._

Draco could slowly feel himself calming down. Simmering though. He still felt the occasional urge to kill people who picked on his girl. He still felt the urge to shout and grab on to something. And sometimes he hated himself for it. Once he almost cried. _Malfoys don't cry._ But she was there. She understood. She was love. Oh god. Was this…. Peace?

_The opposite of war isn't love. It's creation! __**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: from RENT)**_

Slowly the two developed a sort of crazy calm.

_So what if nothing is safe?_

A nearly, unhinged, crazed romance. But comforting and quiet at the same time.

_So what if nothing is saved?_

Perhaps it was unhealthy.

_No matter how sweet no matter how brave?_

They kept it a secret.

Many of their time spent together was on the weekends or after dinner in the Prefects lounge in each other's arms. Talking, or just sitting silently and enjoying each other's presence. Sometimes Luna would work on an essay and Draco would just watch her. Watch the fire light dance on her face and neck.

It was beautiful.

"Do they really think this can go on forever? Fools. No matter. I'll let them dream… just a bit longer." In his four-poster Theodore Nott chuckled to himself.

_What if each to his own lonely grave…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***This scene actually wasn't supposed to be in this chapter! I had taken it out of a chapter earlier but I decided to put it in here. I hope it's not too superfluous but I wanted to use it. It also gave me the prompt to get Draco out of the castle and wandering the grounds without totally stalking Luna. I think the way he found her in this version is a lot more romantic than if he stalked her. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am pretty sure that this is the longest chapter so far! Or it might not be. Haha. Anyway, I hope you all liked this one. More Luna/Draco ahead. And slight mushiness. But seriously, Luna deserves some mushiness!! **

**Love always! **


	8. Draco's Elite

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I suppose I should mention that this is not beta'd. I'm actually quite fuzzy on the whole "beta" thing. Well now you know (if you cared). I think I should also just mention, in case you haven't picked up on this yet, that I like to slip in and out of the canon constantly. Some things in the book happened, some things didn't. Some things never will… **

**PS: This is my chapter where instead of vague Regina Spektor lyrics I will implant some random Melanie Horsnell lyrics. Specifically, the song: But You. Because I think that music and reading just go so well together. If you want to enjoy the whole experience, do what I do and listen to that song while you read. I write! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**January, Year 4 **

Technically a new year had sprung. They were in the heart of winter. Luna was coming to grips with herself about Draco. She was sure that he was not a passing fancy. A fling. An infatuation. No. She actually wasn't quite sure what he was. But she was figuring it out. Fast.

What she was sure of was that she still attended DA meetings. Harry avoided her and blushed at Cho. Ginny and her were warming up, but she spent most of her free time now with Michael so the two girls hadn't had much time to catch up. But that was all fine because she had Draco. Even though she hadn't told anyone about him.

_Passion in a broken jar she had trouble with the top… _

By now Luna was used to the stares, pointed fingers, concealed giggles, gossip about her. "That poor girl," "Loony Luna got dumped" "No, no, Luna dumped him!" "Are you mental?" "She wasn't good enough" "He's got Cho now" "She doesn't even seem to mind" "What is she, stuck up?"

All random voices strung together in the background. It did sometimes get a little annoying. But Luna was never one for grudges.

Draco was always there to offer a touch, a smile, a kiss. Sometimes even, an embrace. He sighed at her ramblings and uh-huh'd and mm-hm'd at her mentions of made up creatures. On a bad day he might call her out on it but usually he would just say something like, "That's fascinating love," and kiss her to quiet her up. But at least he never said that she was stupid or crazy.

_Nobody made her feel as sexy, or silly as you…_

He could get her anything she wanted. When they were walking in Hogsmeade and she would – just briefly – pause to pick up a book or glance at a piece of clothing or jewelry in the window of a store he would notice (he was always watching her) and buy it. No matter how much she protested.

_Nobody made her feel she could have the world if she wanted to…_

_But you… _

It was quite a contrast from her old life. Luna had never been pampered even though she was an only child. Sometimes Draco made her blush. Luna _did_ feel flattered though.

_She was always all alone never lonely, never said she was… _

She had never had friends before. When she got some it was as if Heaven was shining down on her. Now with Draco – had God grown fond of her hair?

_Nobody understood her mumblings or scribbles in books. Nobody understood the feathered hats or silly shoes…_

Even if he questioned her choice of clothes – a purple cardigan with sunflowers on it that blew in imaginary wind, a pair of neon green sunglasses that lit up when you blinked (quite often!), a pair of shoes with lady bug buttons on them that crawled all over her feet – he would still buy it for her. To make her happy.

But you…

Luna prayed to god that this wasn't just a fling. For once, she love the feeling of someone doting on her every need. Loving her.

Did he love her?

Or more importantly, did she love him?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In the Prefect Lounge – after dinner **

"What's wrong?" Draco set a cup of tea in front of Luna. _With a little bit of honey._

_She'll write you love songs while you make the tea…_

Luna shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Draco." Sip.

"Don't lie to me." Sip, sip, sip.

She knew not to.

"Well it's just… There's a DA meeting tomorrow and…" Sip…

"Yes?"

"Well it's hard. I mean, no one talks to me. Except the person I get partnered up with when we duel. Which is usually Neville. And Harry… he barely acknowledges me." She had to admit, it was a bit painful. Sip. Sip. Sip.

"But," she continued. "It's for a good cause. I want to be strong. Be ready for…"

"For…?"

"Anything."

Draco smiled. He kissed her out of the blue, making her spill some tea onto the carpet beneath her. Luna gasped. His tongue was instantly in her. She wasn't ready for_ that_. He wanted to taste all of her. Everywhere. Her mouth tasted like honey and tealeaves, and something, uniquely _Luna_.

They broke away from each other, panting a little. Draco smirked as he saw Luna's face a little flushed.

"Why don't you just stop my Luna Bird?" Draco held her face in his hands and caressed her cheek. "I don't like the idea of you taking on dark wizards and…" he bent down to trail light kisses across her jaw line.

"I can teach you _anything_ you want to know…" he nibbled her ear for a second then blew gently. She gasped and sighed. "And if you stop going to your DA meetings you won't have to spend so much time with _Potter_…" He moved to her neck nipping here and there.

"Remember last time…" Luna murmured. She didn't want to explain another hickey. But her attempts of stopping him were meager. She was out of it.

"And you can spend-" bite "more time" suck "with" kiss "me."

Luna reluctantly pulled out of her heaven.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said. "That sounds lovely and all but I can't just stop. Besides, people will wonder. And I _know_ Hermione will snoop." Luna kissed Draco on the lips.

"Sorry."

Later that night when Luna went to take a shower she sighed as she looked in the mirror and saw a hickey on her neck. 'Dracos payback, I suppose,' she thought wryly.

Now where were all her turtlenecks?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Later in January **

Luna was enraged if she had ever been. She couldn't believe it - just _couldn't believe _it!

_Her_ boyfriend –Draco Malfoy – and his cronies assisted that _bitch_ (pardon her language) in finding the DA! And somehow… for some reason, Luna couldn't help but feel responsible.

She walked into the Prefect Lounge enflamed. Draco was standing by the fireplace, obviously awaiting her. He was expecting this. His face was stone cold alabaster.

"Draco Malfoy," she begain. "Do you know what you have done? Umbridge replaced Dumbledore as Headmaster!" She floated back and forth between the couch and a small table in the kitchen area.

"And I know that you are responsible and… and this is horrible and… and… and…." She sat down on the couch. She wasn't good at being angry.

"And…?" He prompted.

"And I had just created a patronous!" She snapped (imagine her snapping!).

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Really," he said. "What was it?"

"A hare," Luna sighed.

Draco laughed.

"Mine is a falcon."** ***

Luna smiled.

"How funny. You call _me_ Luna Bird when it's _your_ soul who takes to the skies."

Draco walked over to her.

"I love you Luna."

She was speechless.

"He kneeled down in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me?"

"Yes Draco," Luna couldn't resist. "I forgive you."

"Good."

Draco smiled. She was all his now.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In the Prefect Lounge – on a weekend after dinner**

Draco sat by the fireplace with Luna in his lap. He was spinning her hair between his fingers while she was reading the _Quibbler._ Even though Umbridge had banned it she still had her father sneak it to her.

Draco had applauded her cunning and had joked saying that he would make her a Slytherin yet!

"So how do you think your father would react if you told him you were dating the most handsome Slytherin at Hogwarts who was also the son of a Death Eater?" Draco kissed her ear.

Luna flipped a page.

"Oh, he'd go crazy."

Draco laughed.

"My parents would be crazier. But at least you're pureblood." When she looked up at him questioningly he said, "Oh no, I don't care as much as them but… well they _really do_ care."

Luna nodded and promptly turned her magazine upside down. Draco chuckled a little, his voice box vibrating against her neck.

"Well aren't we cozy?" The couple looked up to see Theodore Nott coming in through their portrait hole, hands in his pockets, hair swept back in an effortless suavity that many would pay for.

Luna eyed him. She had seen him around but never talked to him. Willowy and dark. Elegant and graceful. She didn't ever remember hearing him talk too much either.

Draco growled. "Get out Nott, you're not a prefect. How do you even know the password?"

"Oh no!" Luna interrupted before Theodore could talk back. "I want to meet all of Draco's Elite," she giggled as Draco moaned a little and rolled his eyes.

Draco's Elite was the name she had given anyone who Draco considered an equal. So far, Theodore was the first one she knew of.

Theodore smirked and walked over to the pair on the couch completely ignoring Draco's comments and question. He bent a little at the waist and held his hand out.

"Theodore Nott, my fair lady, at your service."

Luna gave him her hand, which he kissed. She blushed. He smirked. Draco frowned.

"Lay off Nott," he grabbed Luna's hand and brought it to his lips as if to cancel out Theodore's kiss. Luna giggled at Draco's jealously. Theodore chuckled. He then moved to sit in the armchair by the fireplace.

"You're not leaving?" Draco asked, annoyed. He still clutched Luna's hand in his lap possessively. She acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why no!" Theodore smiled. "Aren't you happy? I want to get to know this lovely little dove you've brought in from outside." Draco was not amused and scoffed but Luna was flattered. This Nott fellow had quite the charm.

"So, Luna, you don't mind if I call you that, right? Luna, where should we start? Like David Copperfield? I was born, I grew up? You choose, tell me anything! That's fascinating. You're father's the what now? Wow, I can see that. Oh I'm sorry about your mother. I rather like the color blue myself. I know, let's skip the particulars and go straight to sharing things only good friends would know. Let's be comfortable together. Tell me some secret. Wonderful. Say, what do you wear to bed?"

This particular question made Draco prickle. Though Luna was having fun answering all of Nott's questions Draco was done.

"Alright this little interview is over!" Draco sat up and walked to the portrait hole.

"Leaving so soon, Draco?" Theodore rested his chin against his fist and crossed his legs – one ankle on his knee.

"No. I'm showing you the way out. Good bye Nott."

Luna sighed. She knew not to push him.

"Good bye Theodore. It's been a pleasure."

"Oh, dear girl, the pleasure has been all mine." He gave her one final kiss on her hand and then left as swiftly as he came.

"He's like a spring breeze," Luna mused to herself.

Draco herumphf'ed. "Don't get too attached."

"Do you want some tea?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* I know, I know Draco isn't supposed to even know how to conjure a patronous but he does here. I made it a falcon because they are good hunters, are regal but not as arrogant seeming as maybe, an eagle or hawk (this is all my opinion) and I also read that they are considered semi-gregarious. This made me LAUGH! So yeah. This is Draco. Please note that I did not spend hours sifting through animals so…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well this chapter was basically ALL Draco and Luna. With Theodore tied in there. See? We don't even know what's going on with everyone else! Well, you'll figure it out soon. And I am just seriously_ falling _for Theodore Nott! Gosh… Love you all! Hope your summers are going great! 3


	9. It's A Radish

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well this is basically a winding down chapter. Not much action, just hugging old friends and meeting new ones. I hope you all enjoyed this story very much! There will be one more chapter after this and then a tiny little "Epilogue", I'll call it, just for kicks. Which will basically just be a – where are they now and a looong author's note. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Late March, Year 4 **

One particularly sunny day in March Luna decided to take Draco out for a walk. For a while they just walked in the quiet, holding hands. But before she knew it, Luna was talking and pointing out all the places she remembered ever being bullied by Draco. She didn't know why, she just did. It wasn't out of spite but… but she felt he should know she remembered.

"There, you pinned me to a tree and left me out there. I didn't eat dinner that night. Hagrid had to help me down. I got beetles in my hair…Oh and there you took my wand from me, remember? … Oh gosh there you kept changing the color of my hair, it was quite hideous when you were done… Do you remember when you scattered all my books and things around the grounds? Well under this tree was were most of them ended up…And here…"

Luna and Draco stopped by the lake. "Well, a lot of things happened here." She looked out onto the lake. Thinking …

Instead of apologizing, which was what someone other than Draco might have done, he smirked and said, "I'm glad that I made such an impression. It seems you obsess over me almost as much as I do you." He wrapped his arms around her small body and inhaled the scent of her hair.

L: Wha-?

D: Kisses her

L: Kisses back

D: Smiles

L: Let's go back.

Draco walked Luna back to the Prefect Lounge, muttering the password: Gillyweed.

The couple sat on the couch, tired and sleepy.

Luna stretched and yawned.

"I better be going then," she got up but Draco wouldn't let her. He dragged her down onto his lap.

"Don't go."

They spent the night on the couch together under an afghan. It was a little tight, but they didn't mind. In fact, it was all for the better.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Morning **

Luna woke up the next morning on top of Draco who was tracing lazy circles on her arms.

"Morning Love," Draco said. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Luna smiled. After a moment she sat up. "I have Potions."

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You win," Luna said. Draco smirked.

"I know."

Yes, it wasn't too smart sleeping over on a school night. But no one would probably notice Luna in her dorm and the Slytherins would just assume the norm of Draco: He was sleeping with some girl. Which wasn't exactly false…

Draco sat up too and they began to assemble their clothes.

Luna glanced at Draco and noticed a rather ugly looking bruise on his shin-

"Draco! Where did that come from?"

Draco followed her eyes and chuckled. "You kicked me during your sleep."

Luna's eyes widened and she gasped. "Draco, I am so sorry." And she meant it too.

Draco hugged her and kissed her head. "That's all right Luna Bird. I've had worse."

"Have you…?" She murmured to herself. Draco heard it though. He chose to ignore it.

"How are you and your friends going anyway?" he asked.

"Oh," Luna smiled. "Well it's been a few months now I guess. Ginny and I are talking again for the most part. Time really does seem to heal…"

"For the most part," Draco muttered.

Luna didn't say anything about Harry, even though they were talking a little too. She knew he didn't want, or need, to hear about him.

Draco grinned. "Good, I'm glad for you."

She didn't ask about his friends. Luna didn't particularly want to know about the lies he was telling them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Lunchtime at the Gryffindor table **

"So Luna, what's with the necklace?" Ginny said between bites of chicken.

"What?"

"That moon necklace," Ginny pointed to Luna's pendant. "I've been noticing it but I haven't asked." Luna blushed. What would she say?

"Yeah Luna," Neville said. "You've been wearing it since Christmas."

"Oh um…" Luna chewed on her tongue for a minute and took a sip of water. Procrastination. "My uh… my father gave it to me. He thought I would like it," she smiled. "It wards off dark spirits," she added as an afterthought.

Hermione smiled tightly on that last bit.

"I think it's beautiful Luna!" Ginny smiled and admired it.

"Yes it's rather lovely, I have to admit," Hermione said and took a bite of broccoli.

After lunch, Harry stopped Luna in the halls.

"Luna, hi," he shifted a little.

"Hello Harry."

"Well…. That's a pretty necklace, you've got there," Harry said a little awkwardly. She thanked him. "Speaking! of necklaces, I got you a necklace. For Christmas. Last Christmas. I'm sorry, I hadn't gotten a chance to give it to you…" he pulled a small yellow box out of his pocket. It was tied with a silver ribbon.

"Merry Christmas Luna Lovegood."

Luna was taken aback. She had completely forgotten he hadn't given her anything. She took the box an immediately opened it. Inside on a small silver chain was a certain vegetable that look rather familiar….

"Oh Harry!"

"It's a radish," Harry smiled. He talked quickly now because he could tell that she liked it. "To match your radish earrings. I had a friend hand make it for you."

Luna held out the necklace and gazed at it. Instantly all that pain, all that love came flooding back to her. She could feel it. She was about to overflow.

The hallway was quiet.

Harry grew anxious. "If you'd like I can take it back-"

"No- no Harry it's… it's beautiful."

And she cried.

And he held her.

After a bit Luna pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I have a present for you too Harry. Let me give it to you tonight at dinner!" He agreed then hugged her once more and left to go to class. They were both late.

As soon as he left Draco was all over her. Hugging her. Caressing her. Kissing her. All over.

"D-Draco, were you there the whole time-?"

He began to kiss her neck.

"Wait- don't – stop, don't give me another hickey. Last time it didn't go away for two weeks…."

"I'll give you a potion," Draco bit down gently. "Besides," he murmured into her neck. "Why shouldn't I mark you? You're mine." _Don't forget. I won't…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Dinner**

Harry met Luna outside of the Great Hall. She gave him a potions kit that let you design colors of sparks and smoke that shot out of the back of your broom when you flew. He loved it.

Perhaps…. Perhaps they were friends again. Yes. That was nice.

The two didn't say anything about Cho or Draco. Harry didn't comment on the scarf around Luna's neck. Luna didn't comment on Harry's unusually neat hair.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**On the Edge of the Forbidden Forest – May **

"Come here," Luna called to a small Thestral. "I've got some raw meat for you…" she threw a bloodied chunk of steak at the tiny being. It sniffed the meat once it hit the ground then greedily chewed it up.

Luna carefully approached it once it had finished then calmly went on to stroke it's long neck.

Thestrals really were beautiful creatures. Dark and mysterious. And like many dark and mysterious things, they actually weren't as scary as they seemed.

First impressions truly were horrible.

"You see them too," a voice from behind. Luna turned to see Theodore Nott leaning against a tree.

"You're always leaning on something…" she said placidly.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. It was a little mischievous. Theodore shrugged. "Maybe. I like to have something to lean on. But, don't we all?" He walked up to her slowly. Like she had walked up slowly to the baby thestral (who was now nudging her, waiting for more meat).

"You didn't answer my question dear Luna," Theodore stopped when he was an elbow's length away from her. His arms were in his pockets casually.

"Well, I thought what you had said was more of a statement than a question," this wasn't her being smart this was her being truthful.

He chuckled. "You sure are a Ravenclaw."

"_Witt beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,"_ she mused.

"Indeed."

"You see the thestrals too."

"I do." Then, before she could ask, "My mother. I saw my mother die."

"I saw my mother die too," she looked at him after giving the small thestral another chunk of steak.

"We have more in common than I thought," Theodore seemed genuinely surprised. "Fascinating."

"What's so fascinating?" She asked, peering up at him from under a curtain of blond.

He reached out and moved the fallen locks of hair behind her ear, then said in a low voice, "You are."

Luna couldn't help but blush.

"Well," Theodore placed his hand back in his pocket and swiftly began to walk away. "I have to go finish up a report for potions." He waved a hand over his head and turned back, smirking a little.

"Have a… lovely afternoon Luna Lu."

Theodore flashed a final smile and then left her standing there with a bag of raw meat in her hand and a baby thestral begging for more.

_You step on all my parts and then you walk right through the door…_

Draco wasn't there to kiss her. Luna rubbed her neck.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did I mention that I saw "Public Enemies" yesterday? That is… such a good movie. I mean, I think every movie that Johnny Depp **_**mentions**_** is GOLD! Anyway. Not the longest chapter but I did my best. Like I said, wrapping up, making new friends, that kind of stuff. Final chapter next! And to be honest, it would be a little nice to see what you guys thought of this in a review or message… oh I am so weak, haha. **

**Love always,**

**Snow **


	10. Two Birds

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last chapter! And I have to say, a bunch of stuff happens here… well not too much but anyways. I have to say a big big big super duper THANK YOU for everyone who's read this and reviewed, favorited, alerted, and stuck with it through it all! (Oh yes, it was **_**such**_** a journey! Well, not really….. ha)Well maybe I shouldn't be so dramatic but I am very proud about this fic especially since people like it. So yeah, I hope you all like this chapter! - Enjoy.**

**PS: Pardon the crazy over-drive song-fic-ness in the beginning of the chapter here. I just had to use that song… By the way it's Fidelity by Regina Spektor (of course it's by her!) except that last lyric (You are my sweetest downfall) is from Samson, also by her. If anyone cares… ha. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**After the Department of Mysteries **

_I never loved nobody fully…_

Draco was so scared for Luna's life he had practically begged her not to go after ordering her not to go didn't work. His father would be there. _Nott's_ father would be there. God, his bloody mad arse aunt would be there!

He had never nearly brought himself to beg to _any one_ of his peers before.

_Always one foot on the ground…_

But she went.

_And by protecting my heart truly…_

And he almost had a heart attack.

_I got lost in the sounds…_

Luna had known all this.

_I hear in my mind all of these voices…_

But she had to go.

_I hear in my mind all of these sounds... _

She couldn't not go.

_I hear in my mind all of this music…_

The truth was, when Luna thought of Harry in trouble, she just couldn't let him go without her.

_And it breaks my heart…_

Draco was raging mad.

_You are my sweetest downfall…_

That was why he held nothing back standing in the prefect lounge with Luna standing in front of the fire place looking up at him shyly.

He abruptly swooped in on her after pacing for several minutes.

Luna flinched as Draco gripped her hair in a knot at the back of her scalp.

_Two birds on a wire…_

"Why? WHY?!" _'You knew I didn't want you to go,'. _His silver blue eyes flooding with malice, and_ jealousy_, and _pain._

Luna blinked and shook her head as much as she could while in his grip.

"I think I love him."

…_One tires to fly away and the other…_

"No you don't." A statement.

… _Watches close from that wire…_

"Yes… yes Draco I think I do… I think I do and that scares me-"

"You do? You LOVE him you say? Well fine…" He began pacing again only to come back and shout in her face. "Well fine I don't love you. I've never-!"

"Draco-"

…_He says he wants to as well…_

"Shut up." His voice was dangerously low. Luna was treading on thin ice.

…_But he is a liar…_

He wanted to shake her. Yell louder at her. Make her understand… Instead he slid the pad of his thumb over her cheek. She was shaking. Without his help. '_Don't you leave me. I won't leave you.'_

_Leafs become most beautiful when they're about to die…_

"Just… just shut up."

And he crashed his lips against hers.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The Last Evening of School…**

Luna was annoyed. Someone, somehow had taken, not only most of her possessions, but her _pendant._ The one Draco gave her. The one Ginny thought was beautiful and Hermione thought was _lovely._

Luna had thought that after four years people would've been mature enough to stop. Obviously she had been spoiled with friends and love so much she had forgotten how mean people could be.

'_It never ceases to amaze me what people do to other people.'_

So Luna went about making flyers and skipped the feast to pin them up around the school.

She didn't tell Draco for fear that he would over react. But in a way that was rather sweet.

Luna was pinning a flyer on a board on a wall when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see that it was Harry.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter!)** (page 862-864) "Hello," said Luna vaguely, glancing around at him as she stepped back from the notice.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," said Luna serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know." He did know. "But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs."

She showed him the flyer with a long list of books, quills, and even clothes on it.

'_That's so immature. Well, after what we've been through, it seems so…'_

"D'you want help finding them? Your stuff, I mean?"

"Oh no," she said, smiling at him. "They'll come back, they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyway… why aren't _you_ at the feast?"

Harry shrugged. "Just didn't feel like it."

"No," said Luna, observing him with those oddly misty, protuberant eyes. "I don't suppose you do. That man the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me."

Harry nodded curtly, but found that for some reason he did not mind Luna talking about Sirius.

Luna smiled at him. Not pityingly. Just friendly. As if to say, '_I'm here. I'm with you. The weight of the world isn't on your shoulders.' _It was such a comfort. Only Luna could do that to him. Truly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" he said.

"Oh no," said Luna. "No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up…. It always does in the end. … Well, have a nice holiday, Harry." There wasn't much left to say except that she'll miss him and wishes him and well. Oh, and happy early birthday.

"Yeah…yeah you too."

She walked away from him, and as he watched her go, he found that the terrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly.

_Maybe one day you will understand I don't want nothing from you but to sweetly hold your hand…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***On the Train **

Draco and Luna sat together by the window in their very own compartment on the train. The sun was setting and Luna was a little sleepy. Draco would've been content to just watch her sleep but was happy that she was awake. He wasn't sure what was going to happen during the summer. Or after it, for that matter. His mother was planning to go to their summer mansion by the coast to "Get away" she said, which meant he wouldn't be anywhere near Luna… or other human beings.

"I feel so bad for Harry," Luna mumbled to herself. "His uncle…" half asleep.

"What was that, Love?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Did you mention Potter?"

…

"Can you not say his name for a while?" It was a desperate question but he did his best to make it sound like a statement. He had been hit by the events that happened at the Department of Mysteries too. His father was in Azkaban.

"All right Draco."

Quiet…

"Draco,"

"Hm?" He was beginning to dose off a bit as well.

"I think I do love him…"

"Luna-"

"Listen," how was she always so calm? So beautiful? "I think I do love him, but only as a friend. Or maybe even a brother. I don't know. But…" Luna stared deep into his eyes piercingly yet softly at the same time. "I love you the most in this world."

_I'll believe it all there's nothing I won't understand…_

Draco just then realized that until then, she hadn't ever told him she loved him. He had told her but… she hadn't told him. Until now. He reached down and threaded his fingers into hers. They were together and for a while they were quiet and just let the sound of the train roaring over the tracks lull them into a hazy violet half-slumber.

"Did you ever get that pendant back?" He was rather pissed that someone had taken it and even more pissed that that certain someone hadn't returned it. It was _expensive_ dammit! And… and he thought it looked really charming on her…. Whoever took it was going to hell.

"No, actually. It was the only one of my possessions that never turned up. I'm sorry…"

"Well, if you ever find out who took it, I'll kill them."

The funny part of that statement was that he meant it.

"Don't say that," she had had enough of death.

"Don't boss me."

Quiet for a bit.

"Luna?"

"Yes Draco."

"I'll buy you a new one if you want."

"Draco," she laughed. "If you're just itching for me to wear something of yours… give me that ring I've always rather liked it."

"This one?" Draco looked down to his middle finger on his right hand. It was a silver band with a nice sized piece of obsidian in it. He had always fancied it himself.

"Yes," she said.

"Why?"

"Because it's pretty. And you wear it a lot."

"That's because I like it."

"I know."

"I bought this in Romania."

"Did you now?" Luna blinked and watched him take it off his finger and give it to her awaiting hands.

He eyed her slender fingers skeptically.

"Don't lose it."

She slipped it onto her left thumb. "Don't boss me." Innocently.

_I'll believe it all I won't let go of your hand…_

Luna then burrowed her face into his chest and took a nice nap. Draco couldn't feel the radish necklace Luna was wearing to fill the void.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

In another cabin a few doors down Theodore Nott chuckled and shook his head, dangling Luna's pretty moon amulet in front of him. He watched the sun's last rays reflect off of it from the window and dance on the walls of the compartment.

"Luna, Luna, Luna…."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Two Birds of a feather say that they're always gonna stay together…_

_Two birds on a wire. One tries to fly away and the other…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***This was actually going to be part of a whole other chapter called "Don't Boss Me" but I condensed things a lot and figured it was good to end the story on the title chapter. I think it also helped pacing. I guess. I don't know what I'm talking about, haha. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my goodness gracious it's done! It was a great ride! I STILL HAVE A POLL on my profile by the way. See that? That's me being subtle. Happy summer everyone. May your lives be full of love, hope and peace! I know I'm a flower child. **

**Love you always and forever,**

**SnowDropp **


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue/Recap**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uhhh.... well this isn't really an epilogue. This is just something fun I thought up. Also there is an important message at the bottom~!! In fact, you could skip over the whole Recap business and go straight to my note! 3 **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**In Alphabetical Order: **

**Draco – **is in love with Luna. They are in a secret relationship. Because of the events in the Department of Mysteries Draco's mother is planning to "Get away" during the summer and wants to go to their summer mansion by the coast. Draco isn't really happy with this because for the most part, their mansion is very secluded.

**Ginny – **broke up with Michael Corner after beating his sorry arse in Quidditch. He was a sore loser. She is now with Dean Thomas who is a much better kisser. Ahem.

**Harry – **broke up with Cho at the end of the year. It just… wasn't right. She is now dating someone else who Harry thinks is Michael Corner, Ginny's old boyfriend. He is currently single but feels okay. He is mourning the loss of his Godfather. He wants to stay as close to his friends as possible this summer.

**Hermione – **finally got together with Ron! They are going strong. She plans to keep in touch over the summer and probably stay at the Burrow for a little.

**Luna – **is in a relationship with Draco. She is very much in love with him and knows (most) every button, every pressure point. She knows how to handle him. Now is the problem of being away from him all summer and whether or not to tell her father (!!). She is also considering taking up Ginny's offer to stay at the Burrow for a while.

**Neville – **never got back together with Lavender. But that's okay. He is working on himself as a person focusing on becoming a stronger man. He also has his plants… Specifically his _Mimbulus mimbletonia*… _which purrs…or something.

**Ron – **is boyfriend to Hermione. Some are questioning who exactly wears the pants in their relationship… He didn't really show up too much in this story. That's a shame because I really love him.

**Theodore – **He is… well mysterious still. Not much to say about him (no pun intended, please. Even if that was a pun it wasn't a very good one). But still he has so much to tell. His father was put into Azkaban as well as Draco's. And it's always those quiet ones who surprise you…

**END of Two Birds: An Aberrant Love Story**

**To be continued…? Perhaps.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

*** I did NOT make that up! XD**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who want to see what happens after this just give a holler. But if no one really wants a sequel then I'll just finish writing it for myself, haha, because you see, I've already started to work on it! I know - I'm such a silly girl.**

**It will be more Draco/Luna centric and more…uh, romance focused. This story was how he got the girl. The sequel would be would be how to keep her. It will probably be a LOT longer too… Hey it's summer I can update every day because I have no life! **

***  
**

**Preliminary SEQUEL Stuff (PSS):**

**Title: Little Bird – (Song by the White Stripes) I know I'm sort of obsessed with birds? Odd. **

**Summary (Short/Teaser): Sequel to Two Birds. "I've found a little bird I'm gonna take her home put her in a cage and disconnect the phone." He finally captured his little Luna Bird. Now the trick was keeping her. That was harder than it sounded...  
**

***  
**

**Go to my profile for an excerpt that may or may not get you interested and please vote in my poll! **

**Also, I cannot guarantee that it will have any sort of Lemon or Lime in it. A friend of mine has been practically begging for it and I'm really not sure if I'd be able to write a decent one without sounding silly… haha. Oh man I'm such a weirdo. **

**Once again thanks so much! Everyone! **

**Love always,**

**Snow **


End file.
